


Irish Dex

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Just because I have red hair and freckles and I'm from New England doesn't mean I'm Irish," Dex had said the first time Nursey had made an Irish joke.Nursey didn't even remember what it had been. Probably something along the lines of 'Oh, it's your cousin' when Ransom pulled out a box of Lucky Charms.





	Irish Dex

"Just because I have red hair and freckles and I'm from New England doesn't mean I'm Irish," Dex had said the first time Nursey had made an Irish joke.

Nursey didn't even remember what it had been. Probably something along the lines of 'Oh, it's your cousin' when Ransom pulled out a box of Lucky Charms.

Which, granted, was not his best material. He could do better than that.

And Dex not being Irish was not going to stop him from asking if his pot of gold was at the end of _that_ rainbow.

Though, he was starting to think that the Dex doth protest too much.

A couple of months after the first incident, Holster was humming some song in the locker room and after about a minute Dex groaned and threw his towel into the laundry basket.

"Holster, please, for the love of God. Stop with the Dropkick Murphys. You sang that the whole way here, too."

"I can't help it, bruh," Holster said solemnly. "It's stuck in my head. It has been for _days_."

"Dropkick Murphys, huh?" Nursey asked. "Aren't they an Irish band? Strange you should know them, Dex?"

"Despite what you think, Nurse, I listen to stuff other than 'dad rock,'" Dex said, finger quotes included. "Plus, it's Shipping Up to Boston. It's... a very well known song. Me knowing it means nothing. I'm amazed you didn't know what it was."

A distant "buuuuuuuurn" came from the showers. It sounded like Wicks. Nursey made a mental note to eat the last piece of Wicks favorite pie next time he had the opportunity.

Then, the next semester, Shitty threw a St. Patrick's Day kegger. He was dressed for the ocassion in shamrock boxers and... nothing else. He explained that was more than enough green to keep him from getting pinched. To which Jack had said "I thought you'd want to be pinched" and it was the first time Nursey realized that damn, dude, Jack was _funny_.

Once the party was in full swing, and Nursey had gotten bored of drinking Guiness, which seemed to be the only alcohol available, he found his way to Dex. He was standing in a corner of the living room by himself, nursing his own beer, and looking quite grumpy. Not exactly anything new, though Nursey was starting to be able to determine when Dex was grumpy about something specific.

"Yo, bro," he said, siddling up next to Dex. "Why the long face?"

"I don't really like St. Patrick's Day," Dex said, honestly. He must have had several other beers if he was offering up that information to Nursey without him having to weedle it out.

"Really? I thought you'd love it."

"Well, I mean, I don't hate the day, per se. It's how people celebrate. People in America, specifically. It's not supposed to be a day to get drunk. It's supposed to be a religious celebration."

"God, Dex, stop being such a Britta," Holster said as he passed by them. He was carrying two bottles of Jack Daniels and Nursey silently said a prayer. Finally something other than Guiness.

"I honestly have no idea half of what he's saying," Dex muttered.

Nursey laughed, said "I don't think any of us do, to be honest," and slung his arm around Dex's shoulder. It took Dex a moment to relax into it, but the thing was he did, and then he smiled softly.

By their sophomore year, Nursey realized that he and Dex were actually friends. Like, yeah, they still argued a lot, but then they'd apologize afterward. And, sure, Nursey still picked on Dex a little bit, but Dex would usually laugh along before pulling Nursey's beanie down to cover his eyes. Which Nursey would never admit out loud, but he kinda loved it.

One day, Nursey, Dex, and Chowder were going to study after class at Dex's dorm room. Nursey's class had let out early, but he knew Dex would be there since the weirdo took all super early morning classes, so he headed over and was let in by a Dex on the phone. He gave Nursey the 'one moment' finger as he kept talking to the person on the other end. Nursey could make out a few words here and there and as Dex said goodbye, he heard the other person say, 'Bye Liam.'

"Liam, huh?" he asked once Dex had hung up. "That's adorable."

"Shut up," Dex said as he reached for Nursey's beanie.

"That's a pretty, uh, _Irish_ nickname for William, don't you think?"

"Oh my God, Nurse, there are plenty of Williams who go by Liam."

"Yeah, and most of them Irish," Nursey retorted, pulling his beanie off. He knew he was missing out on some great Dex pouts.

"I'm gonna need your sources for that outlandish claim," Dex said, completely deadpan, and Nursey lost his breath.

'Oh shit, I think I love him,' he realized.

By their senior year, Nursey and Dex were going steady. (Yes, that literally was how Dex had worded it, and Nursey was never going to let him live that down.)

After Thanksgiving, Dex asked Nursey if during winter break, if he'd like to come up and meet his family, and Nursey said yes before Dex even finished actually asking.

Which is how Nursey found himself staring, his mouth agape, at Dex's great-grandmother. 90 years young with a beer in hand. She had come up to Nursey, and with a thick Irish accent, asked Nursey if he was treating her Liam well.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked when he hadn't said anything for awhile.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just... could you excuse me for a moment?"

Nursey made his way through the gaggle of Poindexter's and found Dex with his brother. He hastily pulled him aside, and with as much fire as he could muster, looked him straight in the eye and said, "You're not Irish, huh?"

"Well, no. I mean, Nan is 100%. I'm fourth generation, though."

"Oh my God, you are _such_ a dick," Nursey said as Dex laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a quick lil something for st. patrick's day so i haven't really looked this over ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> dex's nan (for the two lines she's in) is based on my great gram lol although she lost her accent


End file.
